


This is What You Can See by Starlight

by doctorcaslock



Series: A Human and His Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcaslock/pseuds/doctorcaslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in the mood to write som Angst. Deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What You Can See by Starlight

"Cas?" Dean rushes through the woods, franticaly waving the flashlight ahead of him. He glances up at the sky. Above him, bright lights fall from the heavens. To someone coming home from work, or heading out for dinner, they look like falling stars, and will probably make a wish. They are falling, but they are not stars. 

"The Angels, they are falling," Dean has said earlier, outside of the church. Laying against the car was Sam, weak from trying to 'cure' Crowley inside. At this moment though, he doesn't give a shit about Crowley. He may have some guilt over leaving Sam at the car, but there is only one thing on his mind at the moment. Again he calls out into the night, "Castiel!"

The clouds are heavy overhead, blocking out all starlight, but the night is still aglow with the Angels. Dean enters a small field and again he looks up. All over, comets of light fall from the clouds. None seem to be falling in the immediate area, which worries Dean. Cas could be anywhere. "Cas, please," Dean starts, circling the field looking up. "Please be close," he prays. Heart racing, he thinks of the worst. Cas falling into the ocean, human, and miles away from land. He could drown. What if he fell in a city? Landing somewhere where he could injure himself, or others. Cas falling outside a hospital, but people taking him in not to heal, but to study. Dean feels the tears fall down his cheeks.

He leaves the small field and back into the trees. He knows that the possibility of finding Castiel is small, but he needs to cover some ground. Maybe he can find one of his brothers or sisters. Maybe they will lead him to Cas. Dean continues to run when all of a sudden the sky explodes with light. "Incoming," Dean says to himelf, surprised that he was able to make a joke of this situation. Dean looks up as a ball of light races its way towatds the field he just left. Dean notices a sharp increase in temperature and can hear the flames of the orb. "Jesus Christ," Dean said to himself, watching it crash just out of sight. He sprints back to the field. When he pushes through the bushes.

Ahead of him is nothing but scortched earth. Not even a crater. Dean also notices that there are no outlines of wings, proving that there is no Angel in front of him. He catches his breath when he sees the familiar trenchcoat in the center. "Cas? Castiel!"

Dean drops the flashlight and drops to the ground next to his friend. "Cas, are you okay? Please say something." On the ground, Castiel doesn't move. Dean wipes the tears from his eyes so he can see better. "Cas pelase, wake up," he takes the Angel, well, now Fallen Angel, by the shoulders. He was able to sit him up and looked at Cas' face. The Fallen Angel had a blank expression, with blue eyes vacant and staring straight ahead. His mouth was closed, and Dean can feel that he was breathing very heavily. "Cas, say something," Dean said, raising his hand to cup Cas' face. He can feel the rough texture of Cas' beard growing in, and Dean lets out a breath he did't realize he was holding when Castiel shifted his gaze to lock eyes with Dean.

"D-Dean?" he says, coming back from shock, "What... What happened?" he pauses, looking up at the sky that was still full of falling light, "Did I do this?"

Dean swallows, unsure of what to say, but he knows that right now there are some things that are more important to worry about. "I don't know what happened, Cas, but let's not worry about it now." Dean moves his hand back up through Cas' hair, keeping his green eye's on Cas' blue, "Let's get you somewhere safe, clean you up, and then we can fix this, okay?"

Cas leans his head into Dean's hand, and closes his eyes. Dean waits patiently for him to answer, and finally "Okay Dean."

Dean smiles, and then repositions the both of them so Dean has Cas' arm around his shoulders. With much effort, he gets the both of them on their feet. "I feel so weak Dean."

"I know Cas, we'll get you back to the Impala. You can rest then." Cas keeps his gaze at the ground, but Dean looks up at the sky one more time, and then ahead, where their path is lit by the imposter starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing, but i might add more shizz later when i get bored and Cas feels ;~;


End file.
